The specific aim is to assess the relationship between autonomic nervous system dysfunction and interleukin production, specifically IL-2 and IL-4 as markers of T helper cell in HIV positive individuals. A similar relation will be sought between dehydroepiandrosterone sulphate and IL-2 and IL-4.